1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and a transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-327623 discloses an infrared transceiver system using infrared light. In the infrared transceiver system, a plurality of infrared receivers is installed in a room, and the infrared receiver and one of a plurality of microphones communicate with each other by using infrared light. For example, when the infrared transceiver system is used in a plurality of adjacent rooms, it can be used without being concerned about the adjacent rooms, and is very convenient.
The convenience of the above infrared transceiver system is excellent as described above, but due to the properties of infrared light, the communication quality is sometimes degraded by being affected by an obstacle and external light.